


Turn-on

by nambnb



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Sexual Situations, Kink Shaming, M/M, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 04:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13605237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nambnb/pseuds/nambnb
Summary: Anders kills Templars and Hawke gets a boner and Aveline kinkshames him.





	Turn-on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scher/gifts).



“Really, Hawke? Right now?“ he heard the unnerved voice of the captain of the guards. She caught a blow for him while he just stood there, eyes fixed on Anders, leering.

Aveline grunted angrily. The Champion had only answered her stern remark with a blank stare.

The Templar, who still fought against the disorientation and the ringing in his ears from being hit by her shield, had to suffer her venting her frustration as she cut him down swiftly. Then Aveline turned and pointed at Hawke’s crotch with the tip of her blade, still fuming at him.

Hawke didn’t really need to look down to get what she was going on about, but he still did. Nothing surprising there to see. He just had… a boner.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. His eyes scanned the battlefield, or rather the square in front of the Chantry where a dozen Templars lay dead now. Four of them had collapsed around Hawke in a puddle of their own blood. Aveline had blocked for the most part but had cut down two as well. But Anders took the cake in terms of felled enemies. Half a dozen had been struck by his ice and fire spells, simultaneously roasted to bits while their feet were frozen to the ground. The smell was awful, but the sight, oh the sight had been one to behold.

It wasn’t that Hawke had a thing for killing Templars, or for killing anything and relishing in their death screams or the like. It was the fact that Anders had been doing it that had made him hard. This man, this wonderfully mad and gentle man fighting with all the furry of a thousand suns. It was a thing to marvel at.

It wasn’t as if Anders’s spells were particularly elegant or something. They were effective, sure, even more so if Vengeance overcame him and he fed the very essence of the Fade into his spells aided by the spirit tied to his soul. But that was only half of it.

It was the fact that this gentle soul that was Anders, the man that cured people by convincing beneficial spirits of the Fade to lend him their power, was kicking ass. Hard. And powerful.

Hawke loved the clash of emotions and powers that was Anders. He would risk his all for you, be it by healing others until he was on the brink of a breakdown – or actually did break down – or by hurling magic at his enemies. He was raw power then; unstoppable, undeniable, the one to come out on top.

It turned Hawke on more than he could say.

He loved their power play in the bedroom already, but watching Anders fight was on a totally different level. And their enemies had been Templars this time, too, the very definition of despise for Anders. He had gone all out on them, they barely did have time to scream before they had been dead.

Hawke felt his loins throb. He considered dragging Anders into the next best alleyway and fucking him. Wielding power over someone as powerful as Anders by banging him against a wall. Or Maybe Anders was in the mood to take him, to ravage him, before the mage came down from the high of having vanquished the abusers of the weak and the imprisoned.

Just thinking about it made Hawke want him even more.

“Seriously, Hawke, stop staring. It’s embarrassing to stand near you” Aveline chided as she wiped her sword on the robe of a felled enemy. “And you are drooling, you hear me? It’s disgusting.”

Hawke gave her the look of a drunk person nobody could reach amidst their alcohol-induced stupor.

Then he grinned, roughly wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth.

“You’d better get home now, Aveline. I have to… talk things over with Anders. It’s pretty urgent.”

“By the Maker—“

“Yes, yes, and damnation for my soul, I know”, he chuckled and shrugged, clearly in no mood to argue or to give a damn about what she had to say.

Aveline just shook her head and sighed. Then she turned on her heels, curtly wishing Hawke a good night before leaving.

 

Hawke strode over to Anders, who was looting the dead Templars for whatever valuables they might possess. They made every mage’s life a living hell, so Anders thought it only right if any coin they had on their person would go into the funds of the Mage Rebellion.

Hawke’s hand lightly touched the top of Anders’s hair from behind. Then his fingertips trailed down to his ear and neck, prompting Anders to look up as he squatted next to the enemies he had struck down.

The mage’s rather business-like looking face lit up and melted into a charming smile. He greeted him with “Hey, love.” as if Hawke had not been fighting only a few feet away from him just now. Anders’s hazel eyes only broke eye contact to give him a healer’s once-over.

He began with “You aren’t hurt” and then his voice trailed off as his view was almost at face-level with Hawke’s boner.

The wicked grin following that discovery was priceless. And it merged with a slight blush and an eager look in Anders’ eyes just moments later. He bit his lower lip and asked: “You want me to fuck you right here, right now, love? Bathing in the blood of our enemies while doing it?”

The offer was bizarre, but the way Anders’s tongue caressed every syllable as he let the words out of his mouth made Hawke’s cock ache with desire even more. He swallowed hard, then stuttered instead of answering him. Before he could collect his thoughts, Anders stood up – slowly – teasingly cupping Hawke’s crotch as he stretched his body, then cooed in his ear: “While that is tempting indeed, it would give me nightmares. The stench is rather awful, don’t you think? And we’d never get the stains out of our clothes either.”

Anders caught Hawke’s earlobe, lightly biting down on it while his hands slid up Hawke’s thighs to cup his buttocks. “I am in favor of the part where you and I are naked, though,” he whispered with the raw tone of a person that knew the other’s ass would be his for the night.

“So let’s get out of here now, shall we?”

He took a half-step back, guiding his hand from Hawke’s ass into his lover’s hand and gazed at him like a cat that had caught the canary. His eyes wandered to the bulge in Hawke’s pants and he smiled again. “You have an ailment that will need my full attention, soon as possible.”


End file.
